lindseystirlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsey Stirling (album)
|Last album = - |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' }} 'Lindsey Stirling' is the debut studio album by violinist and artist Lindsey Stirling, whose popularity grew from her appearance on America's Got Talent and a large following on YouTube. Her first album of original compositions, it topped the category of Classical Albums and Dance/Electronic Albums in Billboard and reached number 79 on the Billboard 200. It also was a success in Europe, earning gold certifications in Poland and Switzerland and platinum certifications in Austria and Germany. On October 29, 2013 the album was re-released worldwide with bonus tracks and achieved its highest-selling week in the United States, reaching number 23 on the Billboard 200 by selling 10,000 copies. Stirling's single "Crystallize" was certified gold by the RIAA. As of May 2014, Lindsey Stirling has sold 327,000 copies in the United States. Background The album was recorded over the two years after Lindsey Stirling's appearance on America's Got Talent. On November 5, 2010 "Lindsey Stomp" was released digitally, just two months after Stirling's participation on the fifth season of America's Got Talent. It included "Transcendence", "Song of the Caged Bird", and "Spontaneous Me", which would later be part of her debut studio album. Release and promotion The album was released worldwide in iTunes on September 18, 2012, and on September 25 as a CD on the US. Although Stirling is largely known for her covers, the album is composed almost entirely of her original compositions, featuring Stirling playing violin and backing electronic music on each track created by Stirling and her producers. On October 29, 2013 the album was re-released in the US with 2 bonus tracks, as a Deluxe Edition. The Deluxe Edition with bonus tracks had 3 more exclusive bonus tracks at Target.com and Target retail locations in the US. On February 26, Stirling's album was released in France were it entered in number 17 by selling 4,900 copies. Stirling has attributed the success of her album to its multitude of original tracks, rather than covers. Singles On November 3, 2011 "Electric Daisy Violin" and "Shadows" were released as singles, with its music videos being released on November 3 and January 9 respectively. Tour On September 22, 2012 Stirling started her first worldwide tour to promote her new album, with 128 dates around North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. The ''Lindsey Stirling Tour began three days before the CD release of her first album, Lindsey Stirling. Her tour began with dates around the United States and Canada in 2012. At the beginning of 2013, Stirling continued her tour in Europe as a "test tour". Her official European leg kicked off in Russia on May 22, 2013. In August, she continued her tour adding dates around Asia and Australia. The shows were a success in that 46 dates were sold out, and on Ticketmaster.com the audience gave a rating to the tour of 4.8 out of 5 stars. Artwork Digital booklet Critical reception AllMusic's James Christopher Monger wrote that the album "carves out a unique new niche in the classical crossover genre," and called the lead single, Crystallize, "engaging". Commercial performance The album reached number seventy-nine on the Billboard 200, while topping the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums and Classical Albums charts in the US. It also charted within the top five in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. By April 2013, it had sold 108,000 copies. Lindsey's album proved to be a success in Europe as it won platinum certification in Germany and Austria as well as golden certification in Poland and Switzerland. On February 4 Lindsey won her first RIIA golden certification in her single: "Crystallize". On November 8, 2013 Billboard announced that Stirling's studio album had its best sales week ever; by selling 10,000 copies of the extended version of the album; it re-peaked at number 23, passing its previous peak of 79. By May 2014, the album had sold 327,000 copies in total in the United States. Track listing 'Re-release (2013)' On October 29, 2013, Lindsey Stirling's self-titled studio album was re-released in the US, almost a year after its first official release. The second version of the album consisted mainly of the original setlist, in addition to bonus tracks. The album had some special added bonus tracks if it had been pre-ordered or bought at Target.com or Target retail locations in the US. 'Target bonus tracks' 'Widespread bonus tracks' Personnel Credits for Lindsey Stirling adapted from liner notes. Lindsey Stirling – violin, vocals, executive producer, producer (17) Ryan Wyler – executive producer AFSHeeN – producer (2) FIXYN – producer (5) Marko G – producer (1, 3, 4, 6–11) Poet Name Life – producer (12) Chebacca – producer (12) Stephen Anderson – producer (13-15, 17) Creative Regime – album art Devin Graham – photography Scott Jarvie – photography Release history External links Category:Studio albums Category:Albums